Vulkar
The Vulkar is a Grineer sniper rifle used by Grineer Ballistas. It mainly utilizes damage and has a very high status chance, making a good amount of the shots deal devastating procs. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage - effective against shields. *High critical chance. *Tied with Lanka and Vulkar Wraith for second highest status chance of all sniper rifles, behind the Vectis and Vectis Prime. *Pinpoint accuracy while aiming; shots will hit exactly on the reticle dot, perfect for headshots. *Low recoil. *Staggers most enemies with every hit. *High zoom capabilities. **Zooming in increases headshot damage by +35% at 2.5x zoom, +55% at 4x zoom or +70% at 8x zoom. **Can use the Vulkar-exclusive mod, significantly increasing its scoped-in damage. Disadvantages: *Low and damage - less effective against armor and health. *Tied with Vulkar Wraith for lowest critical chance of all sniper rifles. *Slow reload speed. *Rifle scope is ineffective in dark areas and at close range. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. *Inaccurate when fired from the hip, bullets may widely spread when fired. *Purity effect from Lasting Purity causes a screen shake, disrupting aiming. Comparisons: Notes *The Vulkar has the second longest shot combo reset time of the sniper rifles at 5 seconds, thus it can maintain its shot combo after reloading. **It needs only 2 shots to initiate the shot combo counter's 1.5x damage bonus, allowing it to attain 2.0x bonus damage if all rounds of its magazine hit. *The Vulkar, alongside the Snipetron, has the smallest minimum zoom magnification of the sniper rifles, with its minimum zoom having only 2.5x magnification. This makes the Vulkar more effective at shooting at closer range than other sniper rifles. Tips *Use a short-ranged sidearm to compensate for closer targets. *Try to aim for the head or other vulnerable points only, take your time. Spraying and praying with this weapon does not work well, as with all snipers. *Adding a maxed rank will give the Vulkar 1 extra bullet, while a maxed rank will add 2 extra shots. A maxed will add 4 shots, and all of these mods will total up in a magazine capacity of 13. *Maxed and mods work well with this weapon because of its good critical chance and damage. *Use the mod to greatly relieve the low total ammo or to increase the amount of sniper rifle ammo picked up. * or are the most effective physical mods to use, as they increase Vulkar's already decent damage further. In combination they will grant a total of +150% damage. * can be used on the Vulkar with little noticeable effect on its long-range accuracy, as its slow rate of fire ensures that its shots will always land on its crosshair. Heavy Caliber will affect the spread of additional bullets created by however. Trivia *It seems the Vulkar is based-off the name "Vulcan", the god of fire, the forge and the volcanoes in Roman mythology. Media Vulkar1.png VulkarColoured.png Frontshoppgvulkar.jpg Vulkar scope overlay.png|Vulkar scope overlay Lets Max (Warframe) E3 - Vulkar and Lasting Purity plus Sniper Talk (60fps) Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 3 *'Conclave': Reduced the headshot damage of the Vulkar series, Snipetron series and Vectis series in Conclave. *First level zoom +15% Damage replaced with +35% Head Shot Damage *Second level zoom 15% Damage replaced with +55% Head Shot Damage *Second level zoom reduced from 6x to 4x *Third level zoom 20% Damage replaced with +70% Head Shot Damage *Third level zoom reduced from 12x to 8x *Vulkar is now usable in Conclave! *Visually updated the Vulkar Sniper scope. *'Augment': Vulkar: Lasting Purity: Adds 15% dead aim. *'Weapon Balance Changes': Vulkar: Damage increased from 145 to 200. Clip size increased from 4 to 6. Critical multliplier increased from 1.5x to 2.0x. Reload time reduced from 4 to 3 seconds. *'Weapon Changes': Vulkar now has increased damage and proc chance. *'Skin': Vulkar Desert Tactics Skin has been added to the market. *'Bundle': The Vulkar Deal Pack has been added to the market. *Item introduced into the game. }} See Also *Ballistas, the Grineer sniper units that use this weapon. * , a Vulkar exclusive Syndicate mod. *Vulkar Deal Pack, a removed bundle featuring the Vulkar exclusively. ru:Вулкар fr:Vulkar de:Vulkar Category:Grineer Category:Sniper Rifle Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Semi-Automatic